Is it over?
by TurtleFromMercury
Summary: A one-shot of Emma and Audrey on there First date?. It's originally a one-shot but if you want more let me know.


**_Bold Italics mean something in the past_**

 **Set after season 2**

 **First Date?**

 **Emma's POV**

It's been about 3 months after finding out Kieran was the killer, I'm still shocked, and angry... god am I angry, at myself mostly. How did I not see it, how did I not see the signs, how he'd show up out of nowhere with basically the same excuse every time.

I'm staring out my bedroom window when I'm shaken from my thoughts when my phone starts to ring, I jump a little, slowly and quietly I grab my phone half expecting it to be "him".

"Audrey" I breath out in relief and quickly answer the call.

"Hey" I say quickly batting my eyes trying to blink the tears away.

"Hey we still on for that movie tonight?" she asks, I can hear the grin in her voice. I have this huge smile on my face when I remember how to think.

"Yeah, of course... why wouldn't we be?" I ask with curiosity.

"Well... I don't know just checking I guess" She says.

"Oh okay well yep we are still on for the movies, I'm excited" I say while bouncing in my seat.

"Cool I'm excited too... well I guess I'll pick you up tonight at 6:00?" she asks timidly.

"Ya, totally sounds good, I'll see you then... bye" I hate goodbyes.

"Okay, bye Emma" I hear before she hangs up.

I quickly look at the time on my phone, seeing that it's already 5:00 I start to panic, I have an hour to get ready?... that's not enough time, I need Brooke's help. I quickly send off a message to Brooke asking her to come over, no more then 20 minutes later I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say plugging my phone into it's charger.

"Hey stranger ready for your date yet?" She asks with a smirk.

"It's not a date" I say half believable.

"Yeah okay, and I'm a virgin" She says with a laugh while sitting on my bed.

"Also if it wasn't a date why are you stressing so much?, hell apparently Audrey is too" she says with a bored tone and lying down on my bed.

"How do you know that she's stressing?" I ask with a great amount of curiosity, my heart making a pitter patter feeling.

"Noah told me, now what are you going to wear?" She asks sitting up with a serious expression.

"Well I was thinking jeans and a blouse with-"

"No absolutely not, you need to wow her... like really wow her it's the first date you need to knock her socks off" She says cutting me off.

"Not a date... anyway what do I wear?" I ask stressing out even more.

"That cute white dress you wore to my pool party last week, she couldn't keep her eyes off you" She says with a huge smile.

"Oh and wear those brown cowgirl boots you have" she said shooing me to my closet.

...

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had put on what Brooke said and it was a really good idea, I also did my makeup not a lot but just a hint of it, Audrey always says that I don't need makeup, and that I'm already so beautiful. I smile thinking about when she first said that to me.

 ** _We were lying on a hill looking up at the stars waiting for the sun rise, when she abruptly turned to me and asked._**

 ** _"You remember earlier you asked if you should wear more makeup, and I asked why and you said because a guy in your class said that it'd make you more attractive?"_**

 ** _"Yeah" I was completely confused._**

 ** _"You don't need makeup to be beautiful Emma... cause your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" she said looking at me then looking back up at the stars._**

 ** _I was stunned, I didn't know how to respond so I just lay there and waited for the sun to come up._**

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing, I grabbed my phone, my purse and quickly made it down the stairs.

"I'll get it" I shouted a little.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, Audrey's there facing the other direction looking around to keep busy, guess she didn't hear the door open.

"Hey" I said making her turn around before checking her out.

She's wearing dark blue jeans, a red gap tight fit t-shirt that show's off her ridiculously toned arms... like I can't wrap my hand around it toned, I can also see a slight outline of her abs, after she was kidnapped and held as bait for me, she started working out wanting to make sure she could protect herself... and me her words not mine, she also has on black converse that look a little beat up.

"Hey" she said back before continuing.

"I got you these" she said handing me a bouquet of white roses. "There still your favorite right?" she asks as I take them.

"Ya... you remembered" I said shocked she would remember something so little like that.

"Of course I remember I was your best friend after all" she said with a laugh, I laughed along.

"I'm gonna go put these in water then we can go" I said before walking back inside and quickly putting them in some water, then leaving the house. I walk outside and shut the door, after locking it we walk down the porch steps and towards her car she walks in front of me and opens the passenger door for me.

"Why thank you" I say with a smile and chuckling a little.

She returns my smile before making sure I'm buckled then shutting the door and walking to the driver side and getting in.

"Ok ready to go?" She asks looking at me in the process.

"I'm so ready" I say with a big smile my nerves slowly going away, this is going to be a good night... I can feel it.

...

We arrived at the movie theater and parked, Audrey quickly got out of the car and jogged to my side and opened the door, god she's so cute.

"Thank you Audrey" I say

After she closes the door we start walking toward the theater, I shyly loop my arm through hers, she keeps looking forward trying to play it cool but I can see a huge smile on her face, which makes me smile and makes my heart leap with excitement, as we reach the entrance she again holds the door for me, I smile and nod in a form of a thank you, she just smile and puts her hand on my lower back making me blush and guiding me through the door before walking in herself.

She paid for the tickets, the popcorn and the drinks, even though I told her I' d pay for my own she insisted. Once we got inside the screening room we sat at the far back wanting it to just be the two of us, about 15 minutes into the film we were holding hands, I felt my heart start to race and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, about 10 more minutes into the film we had lifted the arm rest between us up and I leaned into her putting my head on her shoulder, while she put her arm around me with her other hand on my knee... it was perfect and then... the movie ended, I didn't want to move I was so comfortable but eventually we both managed to stand up, I held out my hand for her to grab which she did and we made our way out of the theater and into her car.

The whole ride back we were talking about this and that, about the most randomness things while still holding hands and it felt so good. When we got to my house Audrey insisted she'd walk me to the door but I went along with it... not that I minded one bit, we reached my door and I turned to face her.

"I had a really good time tonight Audrey" I said with a shy smile.

"I had a great time to... I have one question though... was this a uh... a date?" she said nervously

Was it a date?, I thought it was... no I'm sure it was.

"Ya... ya it was a date, a very good one" I said throwing her a wink.

"Ok good" she released a breath of relief. "So does that mean there will be a second?" she asked shyly. God she's so cute.

"I was hoping so" I say with a smirk, damn where did this confidence come from.

"Ok cool, so I'll text you" she was deep in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Can I give you a goodnight kiss?" she asked very timidly.

Oh my god YES! I internally screamed, I internally calmed myself down before answering.

"Yes, absolutely" I say with a small smile.

She steps forward a little so our noses are touching, we brush noses for a few seconds before she leans in more and brushes our lips together, I felt something spark inside of me and before I knew it I put both hands on the sides of her face and put my lips on hers. It felt magical, cheesy I know but the truth, it felt like I was levitating. She put her hands on my waist, taking a firm grip she pressed me against the door sending a jolt of lightning straight to my core, I bit lightly at her bottom lip before teasing it with my tongue asking her to deepen the kiss, she got the hint and slowly slid her tongue to meet mine, when they touched firecrackers when off everywhere behind my eyes. After slowing the kiss down she pulled away much to my disappointment.

"We should stop before I do something we're both not ready for" she said struggling to breath.

Even though I wanted to continue kissing, she was right if we kept that up I don't think we'd be able to stop.

"I hate it when your right" I say pouting, she laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said stepping back and turning to make her way down the steps.

"Text me when you get home?, so I know your safe" I quietly asked feeling a cold flush go through my body.

"I will, I promise" she said before getting in her car and driving away.

I go inside up to my room and collapse on my bed, I smile a huge smile before texting Brooke about the date... yes it was a date.

 _ **Hey, so this is my first story, this was originally supposed to be a one shot but if you want more of this story let me know, if it does continue it will be SLOW UPDATES.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading I really wanted there to be a Emma and Audrey story where they go on a date, anyway hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **TFM**_


End file.
